


Every Piece of You

by BumpOffYourDaddy



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, just a simple who & where & how, rooftop choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy
Summary: Markus inhales the frigid air on the top of the building, snowflakes rest on Simon’s eyelids. Simon, afraid as he is, still tries to smile. He looks at Markus, gentle and trusting as ever. Markus has to make a choice, Simon was shot, “he can’t make the jump” so says Josh. Markus has only two options, either kill him, or leave him.





	Every Piece of You

This is it.

Markus inhales the frigid air on the top of the building, snowflakes rest on Simon’s eyelids. Simon, afraid as he is, still tries to smile. He looks at Markus, gentle and trusting as ever. Markus has to make a choice, Simon was shot, “he can’t make the jump” so says Josh. Markus has only two options, either kill him, or leave him.

The gun has its weight in Markus’ hand.

This is a choice no one would ever wants to make. He will have to make it, and live with the consequences. Markus would have taken that bullet if he could, but he was too far away and too late. A day late and a dollar short, this is the ultimate difference between being a human and being a machine. Being a human means you will have something to lose, a weakness, someone that you love. All of those which can not be replaced, unlike bio-components.

It’s easy to think that while choosing to become human, they were getting something. Indeed, they are. They are getting the rights and the votes, but it’s much more complex than what others think. When choosing to become human, they’re voluntarily choosing to be weak. It sounds awful and cruel, but it’s true. Machines can not die, because they never lived. Machines can not suffer, because they have no heart. Machines can be replaced, but humans cannot. In choosing to be who he is, Markus has exposed his most vulnerable part, his heart. He just told the world that he has one, and a heart, can be stumped over, very much like Simon can be easily destroyed.

The choice hangs in Markus’ artificial heart, even heavier than two seconds ago. If he leave Simon here, he will likely be found, tortured, and eventually killed. Not to mention feeling betrayed and left behind. And to witness his own inevitable death closing on him, this is the kind of cruelty no human should ever suffer.

Markus cannot put Simon through this, just as he cannot kill him. But to have Simon going through all of these, just because Markus is too weak to pull the trigger? This is unacceptable.  
He’s thinking. Everyone can see that. And finally, Markus decides to break the rules. Tearing down the wall, just as he should.

“Simon, you’re coming with us.”Markus heard himself saying that.

“What?!” North says in an astonished voice, “You can’t possibly think he will be able to jump like this?”

Josh doesn’t like this decision, too. “And in this weather? You’re practically killing him!”

“If we leave him here, we will be killing him, too.” Markus says, he holsters the gun, making a point that he will never, ever make that choice.

“Look, Markus, I know you don’t want to do this, give me the gun, I’ll do it.” North seems rather irritated, she suggests.

Markus steps back a bit, defensively, “No! We’re NOT letting him do the jump.”

“What do you mean?” North asks.

“I’m going to carry him.” Markus answers with determination.

Josh shakes his head, he can’t believe what is happening, “There’s no way that parachute is going to withstand both of you!”

North is clearly upset, “This can’t be happening.”

“If we’re willing to consider leaving him or killing him, at least taking that chance should be an option, don’t you think?” Markus almost yelled at both of them.

Suddenly, Simon grabs Markus by the ankle, he tries very hard to smile, and says, “It’s okay, Markus, I’ll figure out a way to survive, you can leave me here. I promise I’ll come back.”

Josh slaps his own forehead, and says, “Okay! I know. We can take his memory bank!”

Simon agrees with him, “Yeah, you can insert it into another PL600 model, and I’ll be back.”

Markus shakes his head, his eyes flicker with stubbornness, “No, if we’re doing this, then we do it the human way. I’m taking you home, every piece of you.”

——

Carrying another one with him is indeed a struggle, they barely made it. The parachute was not designed to handle two of them, so they landed the hard way. But they survived, for better or worse.

Jericho’s people seem happy that Markus is making a human choice. North is still pissed at him, which is to be expected.

But for now, he only cares about Simon.

“Are you doing alright?” He approaches Simon who is refilling his blue blood.

“Thanks to you.” Simon still looks a bit shaken, “I don’t know what will happen if...”

“Don’t, Simon. That did not happen, will not happen, and would never happen.”

Simon barely smiles at that sentence, there’s something on his mind, “Markus, I want to tell you something.” He stops, trying to form a sentence, but is clearly struggling.

Markus, this time, knows exactly how to choose. He happily replies, “I know. And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, I suddenly realized it would be fun if Simon was the one "making choices".  
> I hope nobody has written a similar piece.  
> I love this ship sooooooooo much.


End file.
